Policies
In the Community Balance Patch, the social policies have been changed dramatically, with the reforming of every policy trees. Also, the 9 social branches are divided into 3 specific eras: Tradition, Progress(Liberty), and Authority(Honor) now belong into the Ancient Era; Piety, Statecraft(Patronage), and Aesthetic requires the medieval era; Industry(Commerce), Imperialism(Exploration), and Rationalism requiring the renaissance era. Order, Autocracy, and Freedom can now only be adopted as an Ideology once you adopt three social branch fully or reach the Modern Era. Finally, note that some World Wonders are now linked to Social Policy trees and some previously have been unlinked. (for example, the Pyramids were linked to the Liberty tree, but it is now the Parthenon who has taken the Pyramid's place) - now they can only be built if the relevant tree has been unlocked, AND you have researched the necessary technology. Tradition (Ancient Era) Tradition Focuses on Generating Great People and the construction of an impressive capital. Adopting Tradition grants: * +3 Culture and +2 Food in the capital. * +5% Growth in all cities. * Unlocks building the Hanging Gardens Each Tradition Policy unlocked grants +4% growth in all cities and+1 food in the Capital. Adopting all Policies Tradition grants: * +1 Food from all Great Person Improvements and Landmarks. * Throne Room built in Capital(+1 to all Yields, 1 Musician Specialist, 1 Great Work of Music slot, Golden Ages last 25% longer). * Grants access to Medieval Policies, ignoring Era requirement. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Engineers with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Justice Cities with a garrison gain +25% Ranged Combat Strength. Royal Guardhouse built in Capital (1 engineer specialist slot, +3 defense, +25 hitpoints, +2 production). Sovereignty Culture cost of acquiring new tiles reduced by 20% in all cities. Court Chapel built in capital (1 artist specialist slot, 1 Great Work of Art slot, +2 faith). Ceremony (requires Justice and Sovereignty) Palace and National Wonders with building requirements gain +2 Happiness. Court Astraloger built in capital (1 scientist specialist slot, +2 Science). Splendor (requires Ceremony) Expending a Great Person grants 50 Golden Age Points and Culture, scaling with era. Palace Garden built in Capital (1 writer specialist slot, +2 Culture from Monuments and Gardens). Majesty (requires Ceremony) Specialists in Capital consume half the normal amount of Food. State Treasury built in Capital (1 Merchant Specialist, +2 Gold, +15% Great Person Rate in all cities.). Progress (Ancient Era) Progress is best for civilizations which desire robust infrastructure and scientific advancement. Adopting Progress grants: * Receive 30 Science when a Citizen is born in your Capital, scaling with Era. * Receive 10 Culture when a Technology is researched. * Unlocks building the Parthenon Each Progress Policy unlocked grants: Gain an additional 10 Culture when a Technology is researched, scaling with era. Adopting all Policies in Progress grants: * Receive 20 Gold when a Technology is researched, scaling with Era. * Grants access to Medieval Policies, ignoring Era requirement. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Writers with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Expertise +15% Production towards buildings. Tile improvement construction rate increased by 25%. Organization Cities earn +10 Food and Culture when they construct buildings. Bonuses scale with Era. Liberty (requires Expertise) A Worker appears near the Capital. +1 Movement for all Civilian units. Equality(requires Organization) +2 Production in every city, and +1 happiness for every 15 Citizens in non-Puppet cities. Fraternity (requires Organization) +2 Food in every city and +3 Science for city connections. Authority (Ancient Era) Authority will greatly benefit warlike and expansionist civilizations. Adopting Authority grants: * +25% combat bonus vs barbarians, and receive an announcement when barbarian camp spawn in revealed territory * +5% production towards land units. * Unlocks building the Terracotta Army Each Authority Policy unlocked grants: +4% production towards land units. Adopting all Policies in Authority grants: * Allows the purchasing of Landsknechts, Foreign Legions, and Mercenaries as their prerequisite technologies are researched. * Grants access to Medieval Policies, ignoring Era requirement. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Generals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Dominance Killing a military unit generates Science based on the combat strength of the defeated unit. All melee units heal for 20 points after killing a military unit. Tribute Cities gain +25 production and +25 food when their borders expand. Receive 50 Culture when you demand Tribute from City-States. Bonuses scale with Era. Imperium (requires Dominance) A free Settler appears near the Capital. Receive 50 Golden Age points and Culture when you found or conquer cities, scaling with Era. Conquest bonus also scales based on city population. Discipline (requires Tribute) Each City with a garrison generates +1 Happiness and +3 Culture. Gold maintenance for units reduced by 15%, and for roads by 50%. Honor(requires Discipline) Units gain +10% combat strength. A military unit spawns near all cities that reach a multiple of 8 citizens, or have already exceeded 8 citizens. Piety (Medieval Era) Piety capitalizes on investment in religion and trade. Adopting Piety grants: * +100% pressure in nearby cities without your majority religion * All religions (or just your founded religion, if you have one) spread to owned cities without a majority religion from 50% further away. * Unlocks building the University of Sankore. Each Piety Policy unlocked grants: +3% gold in cities with a Temple Adopting all Policies in Piety grants: * +33% Food or Production from Internal Trade Routes originating in your Capital or a Holy City. * Cities that follow your majority religion generate +2 of every yield. * Grants access to Renaissance Policies, ignoring Era requirement. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Artists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Organized Religion -25% faith purchase costs. +1 faith and +1 culture from Temples. Divine Right (requires Organized Religion) Border growth is doubled in cities during Golden Ages and We Love the King Day. Temples generate +1 happiness. Iconography (requires Organized Religion) All specialists produce +1 faith. A Great Artist appears near your capital. Syncretism (requires Organized Religion) +2 science and +2 production from markets, caravansaries, and harbors in cities that follow your majority religion. Your religion spreads 50% more quickly over trade routes. Monasticism (requires Iconography) Can purchase Monasteries with faith (+2 faith. +2 food, +2 science, and a Scientist slot). Statecraft (Medieval Era) Statecraft enhances the benefits of City State friendships and global diplomacy. Adopting Statecraft grants: * Resting point for Influence with all City-States is increased by 20. * Receive +50% Influence from quests completed for City-States. * Unlocks building the Forbidden Palace. Each Statecraft Policy unlocked grants: Your City-State Influence degrades 5% slower. Adopting all Policies in Statecraft grants: * Allied City-States will occasionally gift you Great People. * When you complete a trade route to a City-State, receive a tourism boost with all known civs based on your recent culture output. * Grants access to Renaissance Policies, ignoring Era requirement. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Diplomats with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Philanthropy Receive one or more additional Spy based on number of City-States in game. (1 spy per ten CSes I think, anyone who knows for sure who sees this, please delete this parenthetical and update. I would change the wording in the game as well, but def here where there is more space, it should specify I feel.) The Printing Press boosts city culture by +10. Merchant Confederacy +3 gold from trade routes with City-States. Gain +1 Influence per turn with City-States you have a trade route with. Scholasticism (requires Philanthropy) Earn Great Diplomats 25% faster. All City-States which are allied provide a Science bonus equal to 33% of what they produce for themselves. Cultural Diplomacy (requires Scholasticism) Quantity of Resources gifted by City-States increased by 100%. +1 happiness from Chanceries. Consulates (requires Merchant Confederacy and Scholasticism) Gain an additional Delegate in the World Congress for every 8 City-States in the game, and the chance of rigging elections in City-States is increased by 50%. Aesthetics (Medieval Era) Aesthetics improves your ability to generate culture and tourism. Adopting Aesthetics grants: * +5% Great Writer, Great Artist, and Great Musician rates in all cities. * Receive a large amount of culture every time you expend a Great Person. * Unlocks building the Uffizi. Each Aesthetics Policy unlocked grants: +5% Great Writer, Great Artist, and Great Musician rates in all cities. Adopting all Policies in Aesthetics grants: * Doubles tourism theming bonuses from buildings and Wonders. * Allows you to see Hidden Antiquity Sites. * Grants access to Renaissance Policies, ignoring Era requirement. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Musicians with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Humanism Amphitheaters, Opera Houses, Museums, and Broadcast Towers produce +3 Science. All Great Works produce +1 gold. Refinement All positive happiness is added to your empire-wide culture rate. +1 happiness from Opera Houses. Heritage (requires Humanism and Refinement) All World Wonders produce +2 tourism, The empire immediately enters a Golden Age. National Treasure (requires Refinement) A Great Person of your choice appears near your capital. +2 Culture from Great Person improvements. Cultural Exchange (requires Heritage) Increases the tourism modifier for shared religion, trade routes, and open borders by 25% each. Industry (Renaissance Era) Industry provides bonuses to empires focused on gold and production. Adopting Industry grants: * 25 gold each time you construct a building, scaling with Era. * -5% gold needed for purchases. * Unlocks building Big Ben. Each Industry Policy unlocked grants: -5% gold needed for purchases. Adopting all Policies in Industry grants: * +1 happiness for every owned luxury. * Specialists gain +2 production. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Merchants with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Free Trade +2 gold from land international trade routes. Poverty threshold reduced by 20% in all cities. Division of Labor +2 production and +1 gold from Windmills, Workshops, and Factories. Gold investments in buildings reduce their production cost by an additional 15% Entrepreneurship (requires Free Trade) Great Merchants are earned 25% faster. +1 gold and +1 production from every Mine, Quarry, and Lumbermill. Mercantilism (requires Division of Labor) +1 science and +2 culture from every Customs House, Bank, and Stock Exchange. Yields from internal trade route increased by 33%. Protectionism (requires Entrepreneurship and Mercantilism) Receive an additional trade route, and receive +2 gold from naval international trade routes Imperialism (Renaissance Era) Imperialism enhances your ability to spread your empire through military power, particularly naval and air supremacy. Adopting Imperialism grants: * +1 Movement for naval units and +1 sight for naval combat units. * +5% production towards naval and air units. * Unlocks building the Brandeburg Gate. Each Imperialism Policy unlocked grants: +4% production towards naval and air units Adopting all Policies in Imperialism grants: * Air units start with the Range promotion, and naval units start with the Ironsides promotion. * All ocean, coast, and lake tiles gain +1 science and +1 production * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Admirals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Martial Law Gold required for military unit upgrades reduced by 25%. Puppeted cities receive a +25% production modifier, and Occupied cities a +33% Production modifier. Military Tradition Earn Great Admirals and Great Generals 33% more quickly. Barracks, Armories, and Military Academies provide +2 science and +1 culture. Exploitation (requires Mercenary Army and Military Tradition) Farms and Plantations gain +1 production and +1 food. Military units can be upgraded in territory owned by allied City-States. Exploration (requires Military Tradition) Receive a free Great Admiral. All undiscovered Capitals are revealed. Embarked units receive +2 movement, and great generals receive +1 movement. Civilizing Mission (requires Exploitation) Receive a free Factory, and a large sum of gold, when you conquer a city. No gold maintenance for Garrisons. Rationalism (Renaissance Era) Rationalism focuses on maximizing growth and science output. Adopting Rationalism grants: * A Golden Age begins. * +5% science when your empire is happy. * Unlocks building the Porcelain Tower. Each Rationalism Policy unlocked grants: +1% science when your empire is happy. Adopting all Policies in Rationalism grants: * +33% Great Scientist rate in all cities. * +25% growth in all cities. * Provides 1 point (of 3 required in total) towards unlocking access to Ideologies. * Allows for the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Policies Academics +1 science and +1 gold from every Specialist Enlightenment +10% science and +10% growth in all cities during Golden Ages. Empiricism (requires Academics) +4 science and +2 production from all strategic resources Free Thought (requires Enlightenment) +3 science and +2 culture from Villages, and -100% Religious Unrest in all cities. Scientific Revolution (requires Empiricism) +10% to Global Monopoly yield modifiers (including Golden Ages), and +2 to Global monopoly yields (including happiness). Category:Policies